Smith and Jones
by macman2012
Summary: The Doctor realizes his mistake when he let Martha go. Having discovered his true feelings, he goes back for her. Will she accept him?


This is me, getting out. The words repeated in his head, as he sat alone in the TARDIS. Martha had left him, because she loved him, and didn't think that he felt the same way. Oh, how wrong she was. In fact, the Doctor loved Martha more than he had ever loved anyone. He tried to repress these feelings, because he knew he could never be with her. He thought that if they were just friends, then that would be enough. He was wrong. The Doctor paced around the console several times as he floated through the vortex. I have to get her back. He thought. He knew that he should go right back to her house, storm through the doors and tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to, for he wanted nothing more than to hold her, and kiss her, and tell her how much she meant to him. He couldn't go because the pain would be to great to bear when she died. He couldn't let her waste her life with someone who would live on. He couldn't covet her like that. But he also knew that he couldn't live without her. He then made up his mind. He set the coordinates for Martha's flat, about five days into the future, around 6:00 pm, and landed. He walked out of the TARDIS and knocked on her door. She opened the door and then saw his face, she grinned.

"Why hello, Doctor! What brings you here today?" she said.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the park. There's something we need to discuss." he replied. She nodded and went to get her shoes on. She walked out, and they walked to the park together. "So how long has it been since you last saw me?" he asked.

"About five days." she replied. "Why, how long has it been for you?"

"Too long." he said. He spotted a bench, and sat down. He motioned for her to sit next to him.

"So, what is it?" Martha asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important." he replied.

"Okay?"

"I think I'm in love." he said with a straight face. For a split second, he saw Martha have an angry expression on her face. She quickly smiled.

"Wow! That's great! Who is it?" she asked.

"Oh, just some girl." he replied. "The thing is, Martha, should I tell her that I love her?"

"Does she love you?" Martha asked, obviously trying to keep her emotions intact.

"I'm about to find out." the Doctor said. And with that, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but then kissed him back. The Doctor's tongue glossed over her lip, begging for entry. She allowed him, and their tongues began to caress each other. After about a minute, she pulled back for a breath, and he looked at her. "Martha Jones, I love you." She looked shocked. Beyond shocked. Then, she looked him in the eyes, and said,

"I love you too." Their lips met in another passionate snog, and then they walked back to Martha's flat. The Doctor picked Martha up, and carried her to her bed.

"Goodnight, Martha Jones." he said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she replied.

"Back to the TARDIS. But don't worry, she's not going anywhere. Least, not without you." he replied.

"But, will you stay here with me? At least until I'm asleep?" she asked.

"Of course, my love." he replied. He removed his suit jacket and trainers, and lay down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, and she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, when Martha awoke, she stared intently into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." she replied.

"What would you like to do today? Spa planet, beach, ooh there's this one planet that's made entirely out of Jello…" he babbled.

"Doctor," she interrupted. "I want to go see my mum." He stopped babbling immediately.

"Do we have to?" he asked with a grimace.

"Yes." she replied. "I want to tell her about us."

"What about us?" the Doctor asked.

"That we're together." she replied.

"Are we together?" he asked.

"No, Doctor, we can snog and cuddle, but we're just friends." she replied sarcastically.

"Oh." he said. His face fell. She slapped him on the stomach.

"I was joking, you idiot!" she said.

"Oh." he replied. "Well, alright, to your mum's then. Onwards, my faithful companion!" She rolled her eyes at him, as he walked towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"To your mum's, silly." he replied.

"She's only a block away, let's walk." Martha said. The Doctor groaned.

"Fine."

SMACK! The sound rebounded against the walls of Francine's sitting room. The Doctor recoiled in pain, clutching his cheek.

"MUM!" Martha yelled. "What'd you do that for?!"

"No way, are you dating an alien, missy! No effing way!" Francine yelled back. "He's dangerous!"

"No he's not, Mum!"

"You saw what happened during that year." Francine yelled. Martha flinched, remembering the year that never was.

"None of that was his fault, and you know it!" Martha replied.

"He's still dangerous!" Francine retorted.

"If I might interject," the Doctor began.

"SHUT UP!" both women yelled.

"Alrighty then." the Doctor said sitting back down on the couch.

"Look mum, you don't have to like it. But you can't stop me, so you can either deal with it, or we just won't come around anymore!" Martha yelled. Francine opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"I'm just worried about you, dear." Francine said softly. "Every time you go away in that box, I worry that you may never come home."

"Mrs. Jones, I promise, no, I swear I protect your daughter's life, even at the cost of my own." the Doctor said, standing up. Francine was shocked temporarily, but then replied,

"Thank you Doctor. And call me Francine."


End file.
